


Young Police Cadet Bottoms for Busty Blonde

by Xavantina



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Anal Fingering, And Carisi used to do porn, Cheesy Porn Dialogue, F/M, Femdom, How did I manage to forget that?, I forgot to tag:, M/M, Masturbation, Nick is so far into the closet he's in fucking Narnia, Pegging, Porn Watching, Sex Toys, So they're a great couple, Strap-Ons, This is the filthiest thing I've ever written and I'm really proud of myself, Uniform Kink, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 05:38:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2761631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xavantina/pseuds/Xavantina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amaro is casually browsing for porn one night when he stumbles across a familiar face...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Young Police Cadet Bottoms for Busty Blonde

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr user chiltonscock suggested this scenario once, and I just got around to writing it now. Enjoy and don't forget to leave kudos and comments if you enjoy my descend into porn hell.

It started out like any other weeknight.

Nick somehow ( _somehow_ ) ended up on Redtube around ten, and started casually browsing through the different categories. He had just returned to an old favorite, ‘Anal’, when something caught his eye. A man in a police uniform, on his knees in front of a woman who may be wearing a strap-on. The title read _Young Police Cadet Bottoms for Busty Blonde_.

Normally this isn’t Nick’s kind of thing, men submitting to women, and certainly not in the way he can easily imagine from the picture. But there’s something familiar about this man, and despite his better judgment, Nick clicks the link. Just to see.

The video loads in an instant and opens with said young man in a nicely pressed police uniform (obviously a costume, but definitely from an fancy dress shop), sitting on the proverbial porn-couch, not a hair out of place, his face open and innocent. “Have you ever done anything like this before?” a voice asks out of frame. The young man chuckles, blushing slightly. He bites his bottom lip before answering. “No, I haven’t.”

It’s Carisi. Sonny-fucking-Carisi. Younger, yes, but unmistakable with his stupid hair-cut, wide blue eyes and plump, pink lips. 

Nick pauses the video and breathes heavily for a few seconds.

This is wrong. This is definitely wrong. He should _not_ be watching this.

His right hand moves without his consent, restarting the video.

“You’ve never done porn?” the off-camera voice asks.

Carisi shakes his head.

“You’ve never let a woman dominate you before?”

Carisi smiles bashfully. “No, I really, really haven’t.”

“Are you nervous?”

Carisi shrugs, still smiling in that shy manner of a porn actor who is about to get thoroughly abused. “Maybe a little.”

Nick swallows around the lump that’s forming in his throat. This can’t be going where he thinks it is going. This _has_ to be some sort of joke. He can’t imagine that Carisi, who seems like your average straight guy, is about to ‘bottom for a busty blonde’ any second.

“Are you ready to meet Christie?”

Nick rolls his eyes. What an original alias.

Carisi nods eagerly, _eagerly_ , and his eyes dart from the camera to follow someone moving across the room. Christie enters the frame. Nick inhales sharply; Christie is indeed busty, wearing a beautiful set of what looks like expensive lingerie, not the sort you usually see in porn. That’s not what draws his eyes though. No, that would be the black strap-on harness she is wearing and the large black dildo attached to it. And it really is large, so large that Nick can’t imagine how Carisi is going to take that into his mouth, much less his ass.

Nick pauses the video again. This is his last chance to back out and just forget the whole thing. Once the action starts there’s no turning back, he knows himself well enough to realize this.

He starts the video back up and opens it to full-screen, discovering in the process that it’s in glorious HD. Typical.

“Hey there, pretty,” Christie greets, stepping up to him and running her fingers through Carisi’s hair. “Have you been a bad boy?”

That appears to be the extent of the plot. The uniform is just there to titillate the viewer then.

Carisi is watching her with a look of reverence in his eyes when he answers, “Yes.”

Christie raises her hand and lands a firm slap on Carisi’s left cheek, taking Nick completely off-guard (and Carisi too, if his bewildered expression is anything to go by).

“Yes, _ma’am_ ,” Christie corrects him.

“Yes, ma’am,” Carisi quickly repeats.

Christie smiles at him like a benevolent master. “Good. Are you gonna get on your knees and suck my big cock?”

Carisi swallows visibly, but slides off the couch without further prompting. “Yes, ma’am.”

Now that he is on his knees, Nick can see just how tight the uniform he is wearing is. The pants cling to his thighs and ass like they was made for him personally, and Nick finds himself unwittingly enjoying the view.

Carisi treats the dildo like you would a real-life dick, licking along the underside of it first, circling his tongue around the head, stroking it slowly with his hand. Christie lets him take his time, petting his hair gently. “There’s a good boy,” she coos. “Take it into your mouth now.”

Nick underestimated Carisi’s skills. Somehow he manages stretch his lips around the head of the dildo, relax his jaw and take a couple of inches into his mouth, letting out an obscene moan as he does so. He starts bobbing his head slowly, making loud sucking noises, looking up at Christie through his eyelashes. Christie hums, pleased, like she can actually feel what his mouth is doing.

“You can do better than this, baby,” Christie says, her voice still sweet, but then she grabs a fistful of Carisi’s hair and trusts her hips forwards, forcing the dildo deeper into his mouth without warning. Carisi gags and tries to pull away, but Christie holds his head still for a couple of seconds before she releases him. Carisi immediately lets the dildo drop from his mouth, gasping for breath. His cheeks are flushed and a string of saliva connects his lower lip to the tip of the dildo. Then, much to Nick’s amazement, Carisi leans forward once more and licks his spit off before sucking the dildo back into his mouth with renewed enthusiasm.

They repeat this dance a dozen time, Christie letting Carisi have control for a moment before starting to trust into his mouth, going further and further each time, her hips moving at a brutal pace, forcing the dildo into Carisi’s throat and holding it there for longer and longer, until tears are rolling down Carisi’s cheeks and his chin is glistening with spit. Christie keeps up a running commentary in the meantime, telling Carisi what a good cocksucker he is, how good he looks on his knees.

It’s around this time that Nick realizes, to his horror, that he is getting hard from watching this. He panics briefly, but then his body takes over and his hand makes its way to his crotch, squeezing himself through the fabric of his pants. His subsequent moan sounds indecently even to his own ears.

“Get up,” Christie orders. “Take off that pretty uniform.”

Carisi scrambles to his feet, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. His hair is a mess, his lips are swollen and red, and Nick gets a sudden urge to kiss him. He buries it and focuses instead on watching how Carisi strips out of his uniform, revealing his pale chest first and then his impossibly long legs.

He is skinny, but not overly so. A bit gangly, possibly because he was several years younger than he is now. His shoulders are narrow, as are his hips. There’s something strangely feminine about him, despite the light dusting of hair on his chest. Nick is starting to understand why he was cast in this role.

And he certainly gets it when he sees Carisi’s cock for the first time. Nick isn’t into dudes, but that is a damn pretty cock, fully hard already, framed by smooth, muscular thighs.

“Get on the couch,” Christie instructs. “Bend over the back for me, let me see that pretty ass of yours.”

Carisi does as instructed. He does have a very nice ass, Nick admits to himself. The camera stays at a wide angle, showing Carisi bent over in all his glory straight on. 

“That is a pretty ass, isn’t it?” Christie says. She gives one butt cheek a firm squeeze. “Do you want me to hurt that little ass of yours?”

“Yes, ma’am,” Carisi answers, slightly muffled. The camera swing slightly to the left to show that his arms are folded over the back of the couch, and his mouth is pressed into the fabric.

Nick is expecting her to fuck him now, so he is both surprised and slightly horrified when someone out of frame hands Christie something.

It’s a riding crop. Not a paddle, or even a flogger, but a riding crop.

Christie teasingly drags the end of it along the back of Carisi’s thigh. “Do you know what this is?”

Carisi cranes his head to the side to look. Christie holds the whip up for him to see. Carisi lets out a low moan. “Yes.”

“Yes, what?” Christie sing-songs, sounding like she is having way too much fun.

“Yes, ma’am. It’s a whip.”

“Do you want it?”

Every single muscle in his body is tense when he answers. “Yes, ma’am, I want it.”

Nick swallows. He’s not really into BDSM either, but for some reason he is dying to see what happens next.

Nothing much for a while. Christie caresses Carisi’s ass with her free hand, murmuring about how pretty it is, how soft. She is obviously lulling Carisi into a false sense of security and it’s working; he is relaxing bit by bit, arching his back to push against Christie’s hand.

Nick sees the first strike coming, but Carisi doesn’t. 

It’s not a hard strike, just hard enough to leave a pink line straight across Carisi’s ass. Carisi jumps and gasps loudly. When Christie doesn’t give him time to recover, landing another strike just above the first one, he moans pathetically.

Christie is just warming up. She lands half a dozen blows in rapid succession, each of them harder than the previous one. The whip leaves lines of bright red bruising in its wake, and it looks startling in contrast to Carisi’s pale skin. 

“How does that feel, boy?”

“Good, ma’am,” Carisi chokes out.

Christie once again drags the riding crop over the abused skin of Carisi’s backside. “Do you want some more?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

This time there’s no pauses, just blow upon blow raining down upon Carisi’s ass. The camera pans around after a while and zooms in the show Carisi’s face. His cheeks are red, his forehead is covered in perspiration, his eyes are squeezed shut, and his expression is a perfect mixture of pain and pleasure. Every time he is struck he lets out a sound like a wounded animal and unwittingly flinches. His fingers are clutching the back of the couch in a white-knuckled grip.

Nick’s hands are unbuckling his belt and he has his cock out before he even notices what he is doing. He strokes himself slowly, eyes glued to the screen.

“Do you think that’s enough?” Christie asks soon after.

Carisi nods weakly. “Yes, ma’am.”

“You’ve been such a good boy,” Christie praises him, dropping the crop on the floor. The camera moves back to lovingly linger on Carisi’s backside. Every inch of his ass is colored a deep red, and Nick can’t imagine how he was able to sit down for days following this.

“Do you want my cock now, you dirty boy?”

Carisi makes an affirmative noise.

“What was that?”

“Yes, ma’am,” Carisi groans.

Christie retrieves a bottle of lube from underneath one of the couch cushions. When she snaps open the cap, Carisi jerks a little. “So skittish,” Christie teases him. “I’m going to make you good and ready for my cock, pretty boy.”

The camera zooms in a bit to catch the action. Nick notices for the first time that Christie’s nails are trimmed short, unlike a lot of porn actresses he has seen. 

“Spread your legs. Hold yourself open for me.”

Nick can feel himself blushing as Carisi brings his hands back to spread his cheeks, exposing himself.

“Gooood boy,” Christie chuckles. She coats a couple of his fingers in the lube and teasingly runs them down the cleft of Carisi’s ass, stopping to circle his hole. “Do you want my fingers?”

Carisi’s only reply is a couple of frantic nods, but Christie doesn’t make him speak this time. Instead she slowly presses one finger into him and twists it around. Carisi moans deep in his chest, his fingers digging into his own bruised flesh. 

“So tight,” Christie mutters, sliding her finger in and out a couple of times. “You really are a virgin, aren’t you?”

Nick doesn’t hear whatever answer Carisi gives; it is drowned out by his own resounding groan. He strokes himself faster, matching his pace to Christie’s finger, running his thumb over the head of his cock and catching the copious amount of pre-come that has formed at the slit.

“Do you want another finger?”

“Yes, ma’am, please.”

Christie pulls her finger all the way out and then presses two into Carisi instead. Carisi is panting now, and then something beautiful happens; Christie thrusts her fingers in as far as they can go and Carisi reacts by letting out a surprised cry, his back arching and his hips moving to impale himself on Christie’s fingers when she tries to pull them out.

Christie laughs and does whatever she did again. Carisi makes a pathetic keening sound, his whole body trembling. “Please, ma’am,” he begs, “Please, I can take another.”

“Are you sure?” Christie asks, smirking. She thrusts her fingers into him faster, harder.

“Yes, ma’am.”

Christie removes her fingers, ignoring the subsequent whine from Carisi. She adds more lube to her hand and drops the bottle again. “We’re up to three now, baby boy. You’re doing so well.”

Three is definitely stretching him open, Nick notices. When the camera briefly swings around to show Carisi’s face again his brows are furrowed and he is breathing heavily through his mouth.

Still, three fingers are nothing compared to the dildo itself.

Christie is patient this time around too, almost loving in how she fingers Carisi’s ass, angling her fingers to stimulate what Nick can only assume is his prostate, judging from the noises Carisi is making. They are utterly depraved, and Nick finds himself imagining whether Carisi would make those same noises if it were Nick who had his fingers in his ass, preparing him for his cock. The thought alone makes Nick grit his teeth and stroke himself harder.

Carisi’s body is covered in sweat by now, shaking, his fingers barely able to keep from slipping on his reddened skin. Still Christie keeps pressing her fingers into him, and Nick can tell that it’s working. Carisi isn’t clenching around her fingers anymore, and when Christie finally withdraws them, his hole looks ready to take something bigger.

“You ready for my cock, baby?”

“God yes, ma’am, please.”

Christie hums with satisfaction and finds the lube again, slathering a generous amount up and down the length of the toy. “Now I need you to relax for me, baby boy, can you do that?”

“Uh-huh,” Carisi replies, nodding.

Nick finds himself holding his breath in anticipation as Christie moves forward and presses the head of the dildo against Carisi’s hole. For a second he doesn’t believe it’s going to work, it’s just too big, but then Carisi lets out a prolonged sigh and something gives. Slowly - agonizingly slow - Christie pushes the toy into Carisi’s body, inch by inch, until there’s nothing more to give and Christie’s harness is touching Carisi’s hands. 

“Oh, you are such a good boy,” Christie says, and for the first time her voice sounds a bit shaky. She takes a hold of his hands and guides them to the back of the couch. “Hold on now.”

She is careful at first, simply rocking her hips back and forth so the toy moves in and out a tiny bit. As Carisi’s low moans grow louder, she starts putting her back into it, burying the toy to the hilt and pulling it out until only the tip remains inside.

“Can you take it?” she asks.

Carisi presses back against her. “Yes, ma’am.”

Christie starts thrusting into him properly then. She’s good at it, Nick notes; she must have had a lot of practice. Her movements are confident and steady, never awkward. She is surprisingly strong, capable of fucking Carisi properly, hard, almost as hard as Nick would fuck him if he was in her place. The thought alone makes him speed up his own hand. He can feel the first twinges of his own impending orgasm stirring in his abdomen, but he isn’t just there yet.

There’s a cut, the first one so far.

Nick nearly chokes on his own tongue.

Carisi is on his back now, legs spread wide and Christie nestled between his thighs. She is pounding into him relentlessly, despite drops of sweat starting to run down her back. The slap of flesh hitting flesh is impossibly loud. Carisi looks like a sacrifice to the gods; his chest, neck and face are flushed bright red, his lips are still looking bruised and so fucking kissable, his hair is soaked in sweat, and his expression is one of pure pleasure. He is practically glowing. His hand is wrapped around his cock, stroking it in time with Christie’s thrusts. On top of that, he is moaning like a whore, begging incoherently for Christie to fuck him hard, to let him come.

“Do you think you deserve it, baby boy?”

“I’ve been so good,” Carisi whimpers, whining when Christie reaches down and pinches one of his nipples. “ _Please_ , ma’am, I’ve been so good.”

And he has been, nobody can deny that... Nick can’t deny that. And he can’t deny that watching Carisi like this, spread out for the taking, is sending him surging towards his own climax at an alarming speed.

“You have been a good boy,” Christie agrees. “Are you going to come for me?”

Carisi lets out a dry sob and moves his hand faster, breaking from the rhythm Christie has set. It only takes him a minute, then his body goes rigid and his mouth falls open. He emits a long, tortured moan and then he is coming, splattering his own stomach and chest with come and throwing his head back.

Nick’s own orgasm hits him like a punch to the gut, sudden and extremely hard. He bites his bottom lip to keep from crying out, stroking himself through his orgasm while watching Christie drag her fingers through the mess on Carisi’s chest and forcing him to lick them clean, which he does enthusiastically, moaning all the while.

Second cut.

Carisi and Christie are sitting on the couch, side by side. Carisi is shirtless and still flushed from his orgasm, his hair sticking up in every direction, his lips pink. He is shifting around a bit.

“How was that?” Christie asks.

“Good,” Carisi says, smiling. He looks proud of himself. “It was fun.”

“You have to be a bit sore,” the off-camera voice asks, laced with amusement.

Carisi laughs, blushing. “A little.”

“Awww,” Christie coos, leaning over to plant a kiss on Carisi’s cheek. “You did good, baby boy,”

The video ends.

Nick sits quietly for a few minutes, trying to get his breathing under control, his come cooling on his hand and lower stomach. 

“Fuck.”

 

***

Nick spends all morning trying to rationalize what has happened. He tries writing it off as him being attracted to Christie, but he knows that isn’t true. She was hot and all, but it was Carisi he was watching, Carisi he wanted to fuck and Christie’s place he wanted to take.

There’s no denying it then. He got off on watching Carisi being dominated, got off while watching Carisi being fucked, came while watching Carisi come.

What the fuck is he going to do now?

It’s not like he interacts much with Carisi on a daily basis, personally, one on one, but he still manages to be awkward as fuck within an hour of arriving at the station, including being caught staring at Carisi by Rollins (who jokes about why he’s suddenly obsessed with Carisi – if only she knew). He tries to avoid the other detective but that doesn’t work either, suddenly Carisi is everywhere, asking Nick is he wants a cup of coffee, trying to chat with him by the water cooler.

It’s impossible.

Luckily they get a case, and Nick can focus his mind on interrogating their initial suspect. He doesn’t even mind that Carisi is there with him, and for once Carisi actually does a good job.

“It’s not him,” Nick tells Liv the minute they’re out of the room. “But he knows something.”

Liv nods. “Yeah. Let’s give him some time to think about it.” She pats Carisi’s shoulder. “Good job in there.”

Carisi smiles, and it’s the same proud smile he wore in the video. Nick can feel a stirring in his groin just thinking about it, and when Liv leaves he is quick to follow her.

Or try to, anyway.

“Did I do something wrong?”

He doesn’t look pissed, just rightfully confused.

Nick swallows. “Nah. Liv is right, you were great in there today.” And then the words slip out. “You did good, baby boy.”

Carisi had begun to turn away to leave but he immediately stops in his tracks. Turns back. And _stares_.

Nick knows all about the expression ‘to wish the ground would open up and swallow you whole’ but he never really understood its meaning until this very moment. His face is burning and he is pinned in place by Carisi’s gaze. “Uh...”

“What did you say?” Carisi asks, dangerously calm.

“Nothing?” Nick tries feebly.

Carisi’s eyes briefly dart from left to right, checking if there’s anybody else within earshot. Then he looks back at Nick. “Come with me. Right. Now.”

Nick’s feet move on their own accord and he follows Carisi into an empty interrogation room, pausing only when Carisi closes the outside blinds before entering.

Once inside, Nick lingers at the door, as if he can somehow hope to escape. Carisi stands on the other side of the room, crossing his arms over his chest. “Talk.”

“There’s nothing to say, really...”

“You watched it.”

He can’t lie, not while Carisi is watching him with bright eyes and a no-nonsense expression on his face. “It was on Redtube,” he says weakly. “I just stumbled across it. I didn’t mean to, it just... came up.”

“And you watched it?”

Nick swallows. “Yes.”

“You watched all of it.”

“Yes.”

Carisi’s body language changes. He is no longer tightly wound up, his arms unfold and suddenly he is all loose limbs and, god damn it, walking slowly across the room like a predator closing in on his prey. He only stops once he is well into Nick’s personal space. Nick doesn’t back away. “Did you like it?” Carisi asks, his voice low and his eyes glinting dangerously.

Nick makes a few garbled noises before stuttering, “Y-yes.”

Carisi smirks, _smirks_ , like this is fucking amusing to him. “Did you get off? Well... did you?”

Nick looks into his eyes and nods.

“Say it.”

“I got off.”

Carisi has the nerve to chuckle. “Very good, Nick. I never thought you’d be into that sort of thing.”

“I’m not!” Nick protests, realizing too late how stupid he sounds. “It just... happened.”

“Just happened?” Carisi repeats. “You just happened to get your cock out and have a nice wank while watching me being fucked?”

Nick actually whimpers and immediately hates himself for it.

Carisi moves closer, so close that they’re almost touching. Nick’s eyes settle on Carisi’s lips, because of course they do. “Did you want to be me?” Carisi asks. “Or did you want to be her?”

“You fucking asshole,” Nick hisses, still avoiding eye contact. “I wanted to be the one fucking you, is that what you want to hear? Fine. I wanted to be her.”

The corner of Carisi’s perfect mouth twitches. “Look at me.”

It takes a long time for Nick to gather up the courage to do so, but when he does he finds Carisi looking at him with what can only be described as hunger. “Listen, Sonny, I’m really sorry, I know I shouldn’t have-”

Carisi shuts him up by pressing his lips to Nick’s in a bruising kiss, his hands coming up to cradle Nick’s jaw and keep him from pulling away. Not that Nick is trying to pull away, very much the opposite. Nick is opening his mouth to Carisi’s tongue, moaning embarrassingly loud, the sound bouncing around the small room. It’s strange, kissing another man. Carisi’s tongue is insistent, his teeth nip hard at Nick’s bottom lip, and he isn’t letting Nick take control of the kiss. Nick is just getting into it when Carisi abruptly steps back. His lips look rosier than before. They’d look so good around Nick’s cock. He groans at his own imagination. And now he’s definitely hard. Carisi notices as well, grinning smugly. 

“Oh, you’ve got it bad,” he teases. “Do you want to have a drink after work, or should we go straight back to my place?”

“Straight back to your place,” Nick says. His voice sounds slightly hoarse.

“Should I bring a pair of handcuffs home with me?” Carisi asks.

Nick surges forward to kiss him again. “You’re trying to fucking kill me, aren’t you? This is payback, isn’t it?” he growls against Carisi’s lips.

“Maybe,” Carisi admits, smiling. “I’ll see you tonight then.”

And just like that he leaves Nick standing alone in the interrogation room with a giant hard-on and way too many ideas in his head that all include the use of handcuffs.

_Fuck._


End file.
